Angela's Giving up
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: “I have a date” announced Booth “Really...with who?” Angela asked immediately interested in the conversation. “Yup...With a Doctor”he smiled. “Really?” grinned Angela
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones 

"I have a date" announced Booth

"Really...with who?" Angela asked immediately interested in the conversation.

"Yup...With a Doctor"he smiled.

"Really?" grinned Angela

"Yup!" nodded Booth.

"Does she have blue eyes?" she asked raising an eyebrow

he thought for a moment and then answered her question with a confirming nod.

"Brown Hair?" asked Angela throwing in another question.

He took a while to answer her question and nodded again "well...its not really brown...but it can fall into that category" he confirmed.

"Is she super smart...but clueless on many things?" she asked as her smile grew wider.

"Yes...Do you know her?" he asked a little confused, Angela smiled and walked away leave Booth even more confused than before, he runs after Angela for some answers when he hear her loud squeals when she approached Brennan's office. He follows her and observes her from outside of Brennan's office. He sees her running towards Bones opening her arms to what it seams like a hug gesture.

"Sweetie I'm so happy for you!" squealed Angela

"Whaa...why?" Brennan's looked just as confused as Booth and looked at her best friend for some answers.

"You and Booth, are together!" exclaimed Angela.

"What! No!" Booth spoke on hearing Angela.

Brennan looks at him still pretty clueless to what was happening in front of her eyes.

"But...you said you had a date..."

"You have a date?" interrupted Brennan

"...with a doctor..." continued Angela.

"With a Doctor?" nods Brennan with approval.

"...and I thought it was Bren" she finished, Brennan rolled her eyes "Angela, Booth and I are not romantically involved" exclaimed Brennan.

"Why not...he obviously doesn't have any taste" said Angela looking directly at Booth.

"Angela!" Brennan couldn't believe Angela was acting like this, "Booth can date whomever he likes" Brennan looks at Booth as she sees his expression changing from confusing to hurt "What?" says Brennan.

"Thanks Bones...nice to know you care, for my happiness" he says placing his hands on his left side of his chest and smiled.

"No Booth, that's not what I mean...of course your happiness is important to me...I care about you" she says.

"awwww you care about me Bones?" he grins and looks into her oceanic blue eyes.

She roles her eyes at him and meets his glaze, "yes" she confirms.

"I care about you too Bones" he says and moves over and wrap's his arms around her shoulders for the ultimate "Guy Hug" they usually shared, after a few moments they break apart and look into each others eyes. "How about lunch" he asked he.

"Okay I'm a little hungry" she accepts, both forgetting Angela was still in the room.

"Good, lets go Bones" he smiles and grabs her coat.

As they begin to walk out of the office Booth places his hands on the small of her back and guides her, both still forgetting Angela;s presence.

"So Tell me about your date" Angela hears from Brennan.

"Oh, she's great...her name is Meredith" and hears the words coming out of Booth as they walk further away from her all she hears in the end are Brennan's laughter as it fades away.

Angela throws her hands up in the air, "Oh...I...Give up!!!!" she screams.

"Give what up?" asks a confused Cam

"On the day that I'll see them together!" says Angela as she walks away,

"Maybe you should lock them together in a room with only one exit" she suggests looking at Angela's back as she walks away.

Angela smiles mischievously as she walks into her office.

_'Maybe I should......"_ she thought

**Please review...I don't know if I should keep it as a one shot or to add another chapter...please tell me what you think...THANK YOU :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones? Not mine...David Boreanaz? I'm hoping I get him as a gift for my bday (12days to go) yay.

Thank you for all of the comments 

I was going to leave this as a one-shot but after all of your requests here's another chapter.

Locked in a Supply Closet

"Booth I told you...you shouldn't have had two pies" said Brennan as they walked through the lab, returning from lunch.

"Yeah...well...they were two for the price of one, I had to" he smiles

Brennan rolls her eyes at him, "Then don't complain, you stomach hurts" she smiles pocking him on the ribs.

"Sorry mum" he throws his hands up in the air with a smile on his face.

"Booth...I'm not your mother!" said Brennan with confusion.

"That was a figure of...you know never mind Bones" He chuckles. They approach Angela's office and smiled to each other "I can't believe she thought I meant you" he laughs a little too hard that Brennan take it offensive, "Stop it Booth, it not that funny...Why can't you believe it" she stops walking and looks at him. At that moment Booth felt bad for laughing a little harder than he intended to and immediately apologises. "Sorry Bones...I just didn't think I was your type let along have a chance with you" he says with now very visible red cheeks.

She smiles at him unable to produce a sentence, He smiles at her confused face knowing her incredible large brain was probably working at 100mph at the particular time.

Meanwhile in Angela's office, Angela looks up to find Brennan looking clueless as she tries to find words to say, Angela smiled mischievously at the couple in standing in front of her office as a plan crawled into her mind. _Supply closet... spacious...only one exit...and I have a key._

After a few minutes of silence Brennan breaks the eye contact with Booth and looks in Angela's office to find her grinning widely at them. Noticing Brennan's he moves his eyes to where Brennan's eye were focusing to discover a, what looked like a day dream glaze from a certain Forensic Artist.

Angela notices the partners looking at her direction and stops grinning and waves them in.

"I think she wants us" Booth says looking at Brennan. She nods still unable to concur her vocabulary.

They walk in Angela's office and Booth greats her with a smile.

"Whats wrong with her?" she asks looking at Brennan.

"Not much" he says looking at Brennan as well.

Angela shakes her head and the plan returnes to her thoughts.

"Ermmm Booth could you do me a favour and go and get my art work...It was received today but everyone was out to lunch and its too heavy for one person" she smiles.

"Sure thing, where is it?" he asks

"Supply Closet" she exclaims, he looks at her with a questioning smile but decides to ignore it.

"I'll get it now" he says and begins to exit her office.

"Brennan, you need to go with him" Angela says pushing Brennan gently towards Booth, Booth can't help but fell a little set up, but once again decides to ignore his guts.

As they reach their destination Booth opens the supply closet and walks in right after Brennan, he observes the closet but sees no art equipment he turns around to Angela just in time to see her closing the door and before he knew it, Brennan and Booth were looked in the closet.

"Angela! This is not funny open this door NOW!" he exclaims knocking on it as hard as he could.

"Sorry Booth...But you two need to sort some of your Issues" says Angela from the other side of the door.

"What freakin issue...I have a date with Meredith in three hours" he shouts.

"That's the issues you have...the date should be with Brennan, you know it...I know it...NOW TALK" Angela says and walks away from the closet placing an under construction sign on the door.

"ANGELA...ANGELA" he screams. "God...if she wasn't a woman I would shoot her!" Booth says angrily, he looks at Brennan, who was now sitting on a chair she found looking at mind air.

"Thanks by the way Bones...she's your best friend...and you just stood there watching her" he says leaning against the door.

"Why do you think you would have a chance with me" she says after a few long minutes of silence.

"What?" he looks at her questionably.

"You said you don't have a chance with dating...me" she whispered merely enough for Booth to hear.

"Because...you are you Bones , your special...and beautiful...and se...Smart" He smiles and rubs his chin with his hand, why was he telling her this, he had a date with a brilliant Doctor, _but was it the right Doctor. _

_She smiles at him and she is thankful the room's light was dim. "Thank you Booth" she stands up to stand next to him and grabs his hand "By the way Booth you have a change" she says and looks into his eyes._

_He smiles at her touch and takes her other hand in his. "Bones...do...you want to date me?" he asks._

"_No Booth! Don't be ridicules...you have Meredith" she says taking her hand back._

"_But you said we had a chance" said Booth._

"_If you weren't dating Meredith, but you seem happy, she sounds like a good match for you" she exclaims._

"_But she's not you" he says looking into her blue eyes._

"_That's good then, I'm a freezing fish..." _

"_Cold fish" he corrects her_

_She glazes at him and continues"...unable to love...my views on marriage if closed...I don't want children...and you drew a line" she states. _

_He quickly kisses her lips and lingers there for a few minutes._

"_I think that line has been crossed" he grins_

"_Why did you kiss me Booth?" shouts Brennan._

"_Because I wanted too fell your lips on mine" he says, "And isn't this the issue we need to fixe between us...I mean this is why we're here on the first place" he looks around._

"_Fine Booth you know what...it's true...I want to date you...But...we can't...there's too much at risk...I wasn't lying before, I care about you and your happiness" she says still facing him._

"_My happiness is with you Bones" he exclaims and takes her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss. She closes her eyes at the sensation and pulls her hand way, "stop that Booth.. we can't...what about Meredith?" she pleaded him to stop, but knew her pleads were useless as her emotion betrayed her._

_Out of frustration he breaths out a deep breath grabs her arms and kisses her, he could have sworn she kissed him back, their lips separated when Brennan pushed him angrily against the door, "I told you to stop that Booth!" she said and pushed herself on to his body as she angrily kisses him, her kiss was not a sweet or innocent kiss of love, it was angry, hungry, somewhat needy, they after his initial shock he pulls her body even closer to his as he deepens the kiss, "I Hate you" she says between the hungry kisses, her hands explore his torso and his hands explored the skin under her blouse, their lips merely separate for air before their lips rejoined, "Oh yeah...I hate you too Bones" he exclaims breathlessly._

_She pulls back from his kiss and walks to the other side of the supply closet. "We shouldn't be doing this" she says whilst deeply inhaling the much needed oxygen. _

"_Then don't" he says approaching her, "Let's just sit and wait" he says._

"_Okay that sounds reasonable" she nodded, but her agreement could have easily betrayed her as she felt hungry for his kisses._

"_Fine" he smiles and sits next to her and waits..._

_Five minutes later _

"_Booth...Could you give me your jacket I'm a little cold!" _

"_Sure" He takes his jacket off and hands it over to Brennan._

"_Thanks" she smiles._

"_So...what do we do after this...when she lets us out?" he asks _

"_Nothing...that was a moment of weakness...you have Meredith" said Brennan catching his eye. _

"_Nothing...How can you say that Bones?" he yells "Not after that kiss...You want to kiss again, I'm really mad at you!" he winks._

_She gives him a warning glazed and stands up "Booth...We can't...We can't...how many times do I have to tell you?" she screams._

"_Not enough Temperance I want you" he says and stands up walks over and cups her face, "I don't care about Meredith, I care about you" he gently kisses her lips, this time the kiss was gently and sweet the complete opposite to the kiss they shared earlier._

_They hear footsteps behind the door and moments later are greeted by the sun light and Angela._

_Brennan backs away from Booth and walks out of the closet, "YOU! I'm not talking to you!" she points at angela angrly "I have so much work to do" Brennan says and storms off leaving Booth and Angela starring at each other. _

"_What happened?" Angela asks_

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing" said a disappointed Booth. _

"_Why is she so stubborn....GRRRRRRRR....I GIVE UP!!"_

_Booth walks away._

"_Where you going?" Asked Angela_

"_I have a date, with Meredith" he says angry at Brennan and Angela._

_And walks away......._

_**Sooooo what do you think?**_

_**Should I end here with BB remaining as just partners (But with the awkwardness) and leave it to your imagination or continue? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Booth :( However I do own the plot and the laptop I'm currently using. LOL.

Thanks you sooooo much to everyone who's review this story, you guy are totally awesome, and to show my appreciation I've decided to write two more chapters. (there might even be a sequel).

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela was walking through the lab with only one objective in mind. When she saw her destination merely five feet away she could she through the clear glass doors. She frowned when her eyes targeted its target she walked the rest of the distance she had the office.

Brennan was squinting over some lab reports that Angela's presence in the room were unacknowledged, Angela cleared her throat and as in a queue Brennan head looks up from the papers and watched Angela moving to the couch.

"Brennan sweetie...why did you let Booth go on that date?" asked Angela with disappointment.

"I'm still not talking to you Ange...I can't believe you did that...I have so much work to do" said Brennan pointing to the pile of papers on her desk, "And as for Booth...we are just partners...and...and... Meredith is the family kind...I've got too many issues" Brennan caught her breath before continuing the conversation, "Besides Booth is dating Meredith, he would never hurt a woman intentionally...and obviously he's not, so just drop it okay!" Brennan looks at Angela to witness her eyes rolling.

"Do you honestly believe, he is happy with Meredith?" asked Angela, she crosses her legs and places her hands on her knee and looks into Brennan's eyes.

Brennan lets out a loud breath of frustration "I kissed him!" she blurs out.

Angela's eyes widen in excitement "You kissed him?" grinned Angela.

Brennan nods in reposes to Angela's question. "Yeah but it isn't what you thing...I was angry at him...he kept telling me he cared...and...and I remember..." _Oh god...what have I done _thought Brennan, her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock."...how safe I felt in his arms...Angela, I...I think I'm in love with Booth!" exclaimed Brennan.

"That's good!" grinned Angela

Tears where threatening to appear on Brennan's eyes, "I'm in love with an unavailable man" said Brennan as the tears she fought hard to stop fell on her cheek.

Seeing this, Angela rushes over to her best friend and hugs her tightly, she was content that Brennan finally admitted her feelings for Booth, but sad for her friends new pain.

"Call him sweetie..tell him the truth...there's still..." Angela squints at her watch "... one hour before his date starts" she smiles giving Brennan the phone.

"Angela I can't do this...not on the phone" she says gently pushing the phone away.

"Just tell him not to go on the date...tell him you need to talk" Angela smiles looking at the phone.

"Fine, give me the phone" says Brennan. Angela smiles and gives the phone.

As Brennan dialled the familiar number her heart was somersaulting at sixty mph and felt it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Its gone to voice mail" she looks at Angela.

"Leave the message, Brennan" Angela says giving Brennan her privacy she exits the office.

"**Booth its Bones..."**

***********

After a long morning at his office and a strange afternoon locked in a closet with Bones. Booth was glad to be relaxing in his bath. He smiled as he remembered the best part of his day when his "Bones" kissed him, it wasn't the first real kiss he was going for but he enjoyed every minute of it, he could still taste her on his tongue and he could still feel her touch his thoughts vanished when he hears his phone ringing but decides to ignore it and just soak in the warm water.

After a few more minutes in the water he decides he should get dressed for his date and grabs his towel. He cheeks himself in the mirror and nods with approval '_lookin good!'_ He thought.

He then walks into his kitchen and reaches for the phone and listens to his message.

"**Booth its Bones...I errrmm, I don't know what to say"** _That's unusual he thought. _

"**But we need to talk, please ring me when you hear this...I'm sorry about leaving things undone betweens us today"**_ he hears Cam's voice in the background asking for Brennan's help _

"**Anyway Booth, I'll be at yours at 10pm, hope your there. Bye." **

**********

Doctor Brennan could you assist me with the evidence you've received from the crime scene" said Cam noticing Brennan red eyes she could tell she had been crying.

"Yes" said Brennan as she walked back into her office to collect the evidence. She passes the paper to Cam and takes the seat next to her, to state every detail that she knew about the murder. "Our victim was killed with sharp object stabbed to his left temple, we can't identify the murder weapon at this time, but Booth and I are going to question our victims sister tomorrow we believe she observed the murder as her DNA has been discovered on our victim, we believe whom ever stabbed the victim stabbed her sister first" stated Brennan. Cam nodded in response and looked at her watch, "Well unless you wish to stay here, it's 20:00 hours and I'd like to go home" she smiled at Brennan and left.

_'8.30...his date starts in five minutes'_ thought Brennan.

Meanwhile Booth grabs his phone from the charger and begins to dial a number.

"Hey where are you...oh..okay...I'll meet you down stair...bye" he hangs up the phone grabs his keys and reaches for the door, with only one thing on his mind Bones lips.

As he approaches the tall Doctor standing before him he looks into her deep blue eyes. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on her cheek "Hey Meredith" and guides her to his SUV.

"So where are we going Seeley?" she asks, flicking her long curls from her face.

"Mmmm...I was thinking Buca di Beppo this fine little Italian place" she smiles, thinking about his partners lips.

"Awesome I love Italian" she smiled looking at him.

"So tell me about, your day"she says interested in her boyfriend's day.

"Errrrmmm...well..ermmm...I was locked in the closet with Bones" he said without thinking.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Who would do such a thing?...where was your partner?" she exclaimed.

He looked at her confused about her questions until he realised she thought he meant bones bones. "Nah my partner's nickname is Bones" he laughs thinking about Bones, her ocean blues eyes and those soft lips, he was lost in thought about her that he completely missed Meredith's question.

"Seeley" she waves her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

After a few moments of trying she succeeded "Yes...What?" Booth felt like an ass, there he was going for a date with the beautiful smart doctor and all he could think of was Temperance and her lips.

***

Brennan tried to keep herself distracted by working on her novel, Angela had left the lab when Cam did which left her alone. She glazed at the clock and puffed out some air out of frustration. She felt like calling Booth to see if he had gone on the date but couldn't bring herself to it. Ten minutes later Brennan was dying of boredom, after a few more seconds of looking at the screen thinking of what to do, she gave up. She turned her computer off grabbed her coat and locked her office door. She made a quick glaze at the clock. (21:00).

Booth keep his eyes on the time and felt ashamed of his behaviour. Brennan's voice message kept playing in his head._ 'what did she mean by we need to talk? Is she going to asked for a new partner? And what did she mean when she said she was sorry, he thought_. He looked at his watch. (21:10). Meredith noticed he wasn't listing to her and felt a little hurt.

"Seeley...what's wrong?, you haven't said much since we've arrived, you kept checking the time, don't you want to be here?" she said raising her voice a little.

"Sorry Mer, its just well, Bones was a little upset today and well I'm a little worried, that's all" he said taking her hand in his.

"Well I'm not surprised that woman was locked in a supply closet for nearly a whole afternoon" she said slightly laughing.

"Yeah" he joined.

"So you can laugh" she said looking into his dark eyes, she observed his strong shoulders and felt goosebumps on her arms, he had a grey T-shirt on that showed his well toned torso. His dark jeans made his look, relaxed and casual, she loved his look and generally she and all other women in the room thought he was sexy. At that moment she choose to lean in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. At first he wanted to push her, but then he thought about Bones,_ she doesn't want him she made that clear, she pushed me and ran out the door as soon as it opened,_ he thought. And kissed her back. He leaned in even more to get a strong hold of her, and kissed her harder, they broke apart for seconds before their lips met again, he closed his eyes and his kiss this time was hungry. "Mmmm Bones" he smiled, at hearing his partners name she stopped kissing him an looked at him. She looked angry. She looked hurt. She looked confused. She pulled her hand away and looked at him directly into his eyes.

"Seeley...I'm Meredith...NOT BONES!" she exclaimed.

"Oh look at the time!!" she screamed, "It's ten to ten! Don't you have to meet _Bones _at ten?" she screamed adding emphases on Bones.

"what..how do you know that" he said looking at her.

"She sent you a message you when you went to the toilet" she exclaimed searching her bag for her purse.

"Why did you go through my cell" he asked looking angry now.

"Because I wanted to know why you were so distracted". She shouted slamming the bill on the table and standing up to leave.

"I can pay...what did it say?" he asked slamming some of his own money to the table and walking behind her.

"Oh not much just....Booth I'm driving to you apartment now...hope your there..." she mocked her., and walked faster. He rubbed his face and walked to his SUV. She opened the door and told him to leave her just a few yards down her block. When they arrived she opened the door to step out side . "oh and Seeley...she said the kiss wasn't a mistake" she said with disgust.

Brennan arrived at Booth's apartment building at two minutes past ten, every light in the building was on except Booth she felt a little disappointed as she walks through the doors. When she reaches his floor, she feels her heart beating harder. She clears her throat and knock on his door three times. She was greeted by emptiness. She could feel a lump of saliva building in her throat, and didn't know what was happening when she felt her heart aching. _Is this what heartbreak is?_ She thought.

She looked at the time. (22:09). _He went on that date!_ She thought.

Meanwhile on his way home all he could hear was Meredith's last words the "Bones said the kiss wasn't a mistake". Thinking of Bones he grabs his phone and dials her number.

"**Hey this is Doctor Temperance Brennan, I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message"**

Damn it! He cursed. To take his mind of off her he turns the radio on:

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says come closer _

He turns the radio off as even the song reminds him of her. He puts his foot down and rushes Home.

* * *

(22:20) Brennan leaves his apartment building, tears streaming down her face. _How could he_, after opening up for the first time in her life to another person since her parents disappearance, she felt stupid she steps in her car and turns the engine on, just as she's about to pull over she sees Booth pulling in. He sees her and walks out of his car with the engine still on. "Temperance" he exclaims, he sees the tears in her eyes and tells her to open the door.

"I'm sorry" he says panic in his voice, he knew that look too well. Her walls were building themselves up.

She wipes the tears from her cheeks looks at his eyes and bits her bottom lip, takes a breath and drives away...

A/N

**TBC... so do tell me, what you think! Pleaseeee!**

**If I've done anything that you may not like do tell me and I can improve from it! :) **

PS: The Italian Restaurant Booth took Meredith to is real, I've been there when I went to DC they make the best garlic bread Yum yum.


	4. Chapter 4 The end

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. And neither are the songs in this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who review this you guys are awesome!!

A/N I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter (took me a while to get into the writing mood) LOL but I couldn't wait to see how it will turn out. :) hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan's drive home was a total misery, everything was a blur. She knew Booth could date who he wanted because, they weren't in a relationship and she had pushed him away earlier that day, but after sending the text message to him she was sure he'd be there.

Her phone kept coming to life every few moments, with the same ring tone coming out of the speakers.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  


Brennan turned her phone off unable to hear the song over and over again, it was too painful it reminded her of Booth.

When she reached her apartment Brennan, finally let her guard down and began to cry. She placed her hand on the closed door to keep her from falling. The pain she felt when she knocked on the door of the empty apartment was all too close to home for her. Her throat was aching. She let her back slide down the front door and rested her head on her knees. And cried. Her house phone started ringing but she ignored it. After a few minutes it went to voice mail.

"_Bones...Please pick up, I'm worried about you...I'm sorry...I didn't see the message...please Bones if your there please pick up, I just want to hear your voice" _

Brennan looked up from her knees when she heard Booth voice she walked over to her answering machine. **(Message Deleted) **came the voice.

Brennan humbly walked to her bedroom and closed the door. She began to cry again. This time she cried with confusion, and the only person she wanted to call for advice was the reason she was crying. Moments later she passed out from exhaustion holding jasper on her hand.

* * *

Booth cursed him self when he head Brennan's voice mail machine on the other end of the phone. He could have chased her with his car, but he remembered the look on her face, the look that broke his heart and found himself unable to move from the spot where she had driven off.

He tried her number one more time and this time it appeared to be turned off. He swallowed the saliva that was building up on his throat and dialled the number of a certain forensic artist.

"Angela....Please you gotta help me!" he cried

"Booth...What's wrong?...did something happen?...Where's Brennan?" panicked Angela.

Booth swallowed before answering her. "She...drove away Ange...I didn't see the message she sent me, and I...I was so mad at her for leaving without saying a word to me" he was worried about Bones and knew Angela would interrogate him, like any best friend would, but he had to do something.

"Booth...calm down...have you checked her apartment? Have you checked the lab?"

"No, I haven't, you should have seen her face, those walls of her are building up!" he exclaimed.

"Booth...you still have time, she's confused...earlier after you left...she told me...she told me she was in love with you" she blurred it out.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed nearly dropping the phone he grabbed his car key and ran to his car.

"Booth go an get her!" screamed Angela down the phone. "I know you love her too" she said.

"I do I really do!" he said coyly.

Angela's squeals down the phone made Booth smile as he moved the phone further away from his ears. "I KNEW IT" she screamed happily. Booth smiled. "Now go and get her Booth, and call me" she said.

"okay, Bye" he ended the call and started the car engine.

* * *

Brennan suddenly woke up to hear a knocking sound coming from the front door. She grabs her pillow and places it over her head to block the knocking sound. She knew who it was, and at that particular moment he was the last person she wanted to see. Her heart was still aching but she was unsure on why. She tried to think about the pain in a ration manner, but not even rationality could heal her pain. Minutes had passed and the knocking hadn't stopped. Her house phone begins to ring and she checks caller I.D seeing Booth's name on the small screen made tears fall down her face. She quickly puts her jumper over her head and walks to the front door.

"Bones, I know you are in there I can hear you" he said breathless.

"Booth please leave" she cried. "I...we...I c-can't breath when I'm thinking about you" she sobs. "and when I can't breath it hurts Booth...I tried to listen to my heart instead of my brain...but it disappointed me" she sobbed.

"Temperance please open the door" he was panicking as different scenarios took place in his mind.

"No Booth...in the morning FBI will reassign me to a different partner" she said harshly.

Booth looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. As those words left Brennan's mouth he felt his heart breaking apart.

"Why are you doing this Temperance?" he said using the wall to rest his back on.

"Because Booth...I can't do my job with you...it would hurt me to see you all the time" she said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Please Temperance...give me a chance...I love you Bones" he said. He knew it wasn't manly to cry but he felt a tear falling down his cheek.

"I love you" she whispered merely enough for him to hear."But if loving you causes this much pain...I ca...I can't be with you" she said unable to breath through the loud sobs.

"Is that what you rational mind is telling you to do Bones?" he exclaims. "I'm not going anywhere until you open this damn door" he said.

"Booth just leave" she harshly said.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because I...want ...you!"

"Leave"

"No" he said.

"Fine" she walks away from the door into her bedroom and slams the door.

Booth heard this and knew she was no longer behind the front door.

He slides down the wall and sits on the floor. And waits.

(01:30)

Brennan looks at the time and wonders if Booth is still out side. She hadn't hear a knock or any other noise for at least an hour. She walks to the front door and looks through the peeping whole. And bites her bottom lip when she sees Booth asleep on the floor. She walks back into her bedroom and takes out a medium sized blanket and makes her way to the front door she opened it and looks down at Booth's sleeping form. She gently kicks him and throws the blanket at him. As he opens his eyes it immediately looks up at Brennan he could she her eyes were red and puffy and knew she had spent the whole time crying. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment until she turned around and closed the door leaving him in the dark once again.

"Thank You" he shouts. This wasn't an open door but for now it was enough.

* * *

(09:30)

Brennan's eyes reluctantly opened to the sun's bright rays. She glazes at the alarm clock to discover she over slept. She began to panic, she had never been late for work. She suddenly remembered something and rushed out of bed and made her way to the front door. As she opens the door she is greeted good morning by a grinning Booth.

"Booth!" she exclaims. "Why are you still here?" she was no longer crying, frankly she had no tears left. However she was slightly angry now. Her walls were now built and if Booth wanted to tremble them down he would have to put up a fight. Her worst fears was to lose Booth and if she started a romantic relationship with him, he would end up leaving just like David, Sully and her parents.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said standing up to meet her eyes. He could still indicate she had been crying.

"What's it going to take for you to leave?" she asked stepping backwards.

"When you've talked to me" he raised an eyebrow.

"Booth there's nothing to talk about...I've got a meeting with Cullen later to discuss my partnership determination...I can't work with you its to hard" she said tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Then I'm not going anywhere....I love you Temperance...and if staying here" he pointed to the floor "for the rest of my life means being this close to you then I will...I want you...and I promise I will never leave you" he said stepping closer to her.

"You can't promise that Booth...I'm not enough for you...your the guy that wants a wife to come home to...you want kids...and we, we would eventually tears each other apart" she say stepping back until her back touch the wall.

He stepped forward again until their bodies were merely inches apart. "If having you by my side every morning is all I get, I would die a happy man Bones...I have Parker, I'm happy with that all I want is your heart!" he said placing both his hands on the wall between her head. He moves his head closer to hers and whispers in her ear "I love you Temperance and I will tell you this...with every chance I get" he says and places a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you Bones" he says and kisses her on the corner of her lips. She begins to sob and looks up at the celling '_oh god' _She thought. " I love you Temp" he places his lips on hers and lingers for a few moments, through her sobs she pushes him away and walks into her apartment. And closes the door. Brennan's cries start again as she curls up in a ball on the floor. Booth hears her and knocks loudly on the door.

"Bones...Please...." his phone begins to ring and as he checks caller I.D he curses at the person as he had to answer it.

"Booth...yes sir....no sir I won't be going to work today...my partner is.....unwell...thanks sir...I will" as he ends the call he felt a little better knowing Cullen was giving him time off.

"Bones....I won't be going to work today....and neither are you" he exclaims.

"Bones?" he calls.

"Are you okay?" he calls again. No answer..."Bones if you don't answer me I will knock down his door" he shouts. "BONES!"

"Fine...you leave me no choice" he walks back and in one quick jump he breaks the front door. As he searches her apartment he sees no sight of her and comes to the conclusion that she was no longer there.

"DAMN IT" he curses himself. He then notices the fire exit door wide open and lets out a deep breath of frustration.

He rings her phone only to find out she had left it in her apartment. He then rings the first person that comes to his mind Angela.

"Angela....Is Brennan there?" he panics.

"Booth...no I thought since she didn't turn up to work maybe you two sorted your issues" she said.

"No Angela She's not in her apartment...I don't know where she is...her phone is here...I-I don't know...she could be anywhere" just as he said that he noticed something different on the shelf Jasper was there and so was Brainy Smurf but her mothers dolphin was gone.

"Angela if she turns up let me know immediately !" he ends the call and runs out the door.

* * *

Brennan reached her destination. She was confused on how she got there, it would be the last place she would go for comfort, mainly because she thought the meaning of this was not logical but her heart drove her to this place. When she reaches the place she was looking for she took in the view and the smell of freshly cut grass.

"Hi mum" she sniffed. "I know you can't hear me...but I need you" she cried placing her hand on her tombstone. "I wish you were here" tears were streaming down her face as she spoke, she felt stupid talking to herself but being this close to her mother made her feel safe, just like it did with Booth.

"Mother...what should I do?...I love him...but I remember how I felt when he chose to go on the date with Meredith...if we don't work out...it would kill me" she said and whipped the tears from her cheeks. "Please just give me a sign" she laughed through her cries at how irrational she sounded.

Brennan looked at the ground and watched her tears hit the grass.

"Temperance" came a strong voice. She turned around and rushed over to his strong embrace.

"I love you too" she cried.

He looked into her eyes and saw hurt and confusion. Her heart was beating harder than it had ever better before. "I'm sorry Seeley...I-I I'm sorry" she looked into his eyes and immediately felt safe. He kisses her forehead "susssshh It's okay Bones...I'm sorry...I was late I should have known the significance of the voice message you left me...I shouldn't have gone on that date...I'm sorry" he kisses her forehead. "please forgive me" he kisses the corner of her mouth and looks into her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" she smiles for the first time in two days "For leaving you after Angela opened the door" she asked.

He wraps his arms around her small figure and pulls her close to his body. "Temperance Brennan I love you" his heart starts to beat faster when he knows what's left to do. His lips meets hers and lingers as she kisses him back. There kiss was passionate and full of hope. He pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss, their mouths begins to explore each other. Her hands travel to the back of his neck as she kisses him soundly. Moments later they break apart breathlessly and smile at each other.

"Bones what do you say we go home" he winks "I feel a little uncomfortable;e making out with you here" he points to her mothers grave. "Sorry Mrs Brennan" he grins.

They Both begin to laugh as he guides her out. Both hearts beating wildly out of control for one another.

_Tonight it is right  
Stars shine bright  
I just really wanna be with you  
I celebrate pray for that day  
When all my wishes will be coming true_

My heart beats like a drum - like a drum  
Dam dam dam dam dam dam  
And my feet step the beats like a drum  
Dam dam dam dam dam dam

My heart beats like a drum - like a drum  
Dam dam dam dam dam dam  
And my feet step the beats like a drum  
Dam dam dam dam dam dam

"Booth have it told you I love you" they laugh.

(Lights fades away)

~* The End*~

**Hope everyone liked it. Thanks for everyone that reviewed.**

**I might do a Sequel to this story later on this month (What do you think?) **


	5. AN :

Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed this story....initially this Fic was meant to be a one-shot but your comments motivated me :) (YAY)

I'm currently writing the sequel to this story (YAY) with the help of my beta and best friend.

So look out for my next Fic :) I promise you wont be disappointed!

PS: the Meredith Doctor in this Fic was in fact based on Meredith Grey. (I was watching Grey's Anatomy at the time and had to involve her. HEHE).

Thanks a bunch

Emily


End file.
